


Prequel : Two Is Better Than One

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Casual Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Seth/Dean, Fingering, Future Roman/Dean/Seth, Heavily Implied Roman/Dean, Jealous Dean, Kinky Seth, M/M, Oblivious Roman, Orgasms, Prequel to Two Is Better Than One, Rimming, Set back during the early Shield days, Smut, Teasing, hints at double penetration, implied threesome, intercourse, the fic where Dean was actively trying to seduce Roman with Seth's encouragement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean's been feeling some kind of way for Roman lately. Surprisingly, Seth is open to the idea of sharing his lover with their unbelievably hot Samoan friend.Aka Seth fucks Dean while teasing him with fantasies of Dean getting double teamed by Roman and Seth.(This can be read as a stand alone so no worries if you don't remember the actual fic.)
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 43





	Prequel : Two Is Better Than One

The minute they stepped inside their shared hotel room, Dean was on him. Fierce desperate kisses, his hands fisting Seth’s shirt and trying to press himself deeper against the other man’s body. Seth groaned against Dean’s mouth, his hands holding onto Dean’s hips in an attempt to ground the other man. It did little to calm Dean though, and Seth let out a hearty laugh when he pulled away from Dean’s mouth and it made the other man whine loudly in protest. 

“Easy, easy Baby. What’s the rush, huh? We got all night. What’s got you so worked up?”

Seth’s voice was deep with arousal, because how the hell he can not be turned on when Dean was coming onto him so desperately...so needily? He brushed his thumb across Dean’s lower lip, groaning when Dean put his mouth around the digit and started sucking it.

“If you are not careful, you might not be walking tomorrow.” Seth teased as he leaned in to press a bruising kiss against Dean’s neck. Dean moaned and let Seth’s thumb drop from his mouth, his head thrown back against the wall as he panted.

“That’s exactly what I want from you right now. Fuck me, Seth. I need you to give it to me as hard as you can.”

Seth’s eyes heated up at Dean’s words, he grabbed a fistful of Dean’s hair and tugged at it harshly, his lips lingering near Dean’s as he brought his other hand down to grope at Dean’s crotch.

Dean was rock hard in his jeans, and he let out a filthy little moan when Seth finally touched him. Seth’s eyes took in every expression on Dean’s face, and even though the temptation to get his dick inside Dean as soon as possible was strong, there was this other side of his that wanted to dig a little deeper. 

“Is this about Roman? Seeing him with that girl...Is that why you have been in such a prissy mood?”

Seth knew the way Dean froze at his words, the way he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, he didn’t need any verbal confirmation. What surprised him though was how the thought of Dean thinking about another man didn’t make him see red. Instead, he felt this weird arousal in the pit of his stomach now that he was entertaining the idea. Roman Reigns was no ordinary man. He was a walking talking wet dream and Seth was a man enough to admit it. 

Seth had always noticed the lingering looks Dean would throw Roman’s way, even though they became less evident when Seth and him hooked up. Seth was sure If Roman wasn’t straight as Dean and him assumed, Dean would have jumped on the chance to get dicked down by him a long time ago. One could say Dean settled down for Seth, but it was hard to get annoyed by that when Seth got to fuck his sweet ass every night. 

“What the...No..Its not...Why would I..”

Seth chuckled as Dean started fidgeting and stammering, his cheeks were a deep shade of red and there was a little scowl on his face. Seth brought a finger against Dean’s lips, his mouth lingering near Dean’s ear as he whispered, “Shss, Baby. Tell me...Is this for the big guy?” 

Dean’s breath hitched when he felt Seth squeezing his dick roughly, he reached down to place his own hand on Seth’s wrist. Then Seth pulled back to look into his eyes, and Dean visibly gulped. If Seth wasn’t reading it wrong, there was a hint of fear behind those blue orbs.

A wide grin broke on Seth’s face, then he moved his hand and grabbed a hold of Dean’s jaw. “I should be mad, because I have you screaming like there’s no tomorrow every night. But hell Baby, I would be lying if I said I wouldn’t want a front row seat of seeing him drill your ass through the mattress too.”

The way Dean’s eyes went wide like saucer, it was comical. Then he titled his head, like if he had heard Seth wrong. “What?”

Seth responded by pressing his mouth against Dean’s in a dominating kiss. Dean tried to resist for a second, then he was kissing him back. Soon they were both out of their clothes and sprawled naked on the bed. Seth settled between Dean’s spread legs as they made out heatedly.

“You think I don’t see the way you look at him? You are a greedy little slut, Dean.” Seth’s voice was laced with pure sex as he moved down Dean’s body, placing wet kisses all over Dean’s pecs and chest. Then he moved lower and dipped his tongue in Dean’s navel, relishing in the moans that were slipping out of the squirming man underneath him. 

“Here’s the thing...I dunno what’s the big man’s deal, but if I were him and had you wanting to hop on my dick like a little cockslut, I wouldn’t let an ass like this go to waste.” Seth could feel how hot Dean was under his lips, how his words were making the other man squirm and vibrate in pure need. He spread feather like kisses against Dean’s inner thighs as he took a handful of the said ass and squeezed it. 

Seth moved his hands to take a hold of Dean’s knees and pulled them up. Then he looked up and met Dean’s eyes that were lust blown and hazed. "Just imagine, me and him, splitting your tight ass on both of our cocks...fucking you at the same time...You would like that now wouldn’t you?”

Seth’s words had Dean bucking wildly in his hold, his head thrown back in the pillow as he gripped the sheets tightly in his fists. “Fuck Seth...Fuck...Please..”

“That’s what you want...You wanna be our little fucktoy?..” Seth spread Dean’s legs some more, exposing his sweet little hole and spitting against it. He watched how the small pucker twitched before his very eyes, a low growl rumbled out of him as leaned in to press the flat of his tongue against Dean’s rim. 

Dean started thrashing under him, hips thrusting needily against Seth’s mouth as Seth ate him out. He started tugging at his cock in rough desperate strokes, but then Seth let his legs down and pulled away. “Tsk tsk Baby...Why you gotta be so greedy? You are not cumming until I tell you to. Understand?”

Dean whimpered but nodded nonetheless. Seth pulled out a bottle of lube from the bedside table and squirted some on his fingers, reaching between Dean’s legs to press the slicked digits against Dean’s hole.

Dean’s was moaning deliciously as Seth fingered him and stretched him open. His eyes met Seth’s and he cried out in ecstasy when he felt Seth’s fingers brush against his prostate. “Fuck...please...Seth...Want you...please please please..”

Seth teased him for a few more minutes, then pulled his fingers out and got some more lube on his hand before he started coating his own dick in it. “Gonna fuck your tight little ass...And you can close your eyes and imagine Roman choking you with his dick...Me and him, filling your hungry little holes and making you our little bitch.”

Seth’s filthy words had Dean shaking and squirming just the way he imagined, and soon he was sinking his cock into Dean’s delicious heat and they were both in heaven.

Seth set a rough and brutal pace, his hips pounding Dean’s ass as Dean continued to let out needy moans with each stroke. Seth’s face was pressed against Dean’s neck, his own grunts filling the room as Dean started squirming underneath him.

“Fuck..Fuck Seth...Wanna cum..please..”

Seth pulled his face out of Dean’s neck and pressed his mouth against Dean’s. “Yeah? Gonna fill your ass, Baby. Come on, stroke your cock. Cum for me.”

Dean cried out and quickly took a hold of his leaking aching cock. Seth’s eyes switched from Dean’s pleasure filled face to the way he was jerking himself off desperately, and soon he was rewarded with the beautiful image of Dean cumming, his body spasming beautifully as Seth continued to seek his own release. It didn’t take long before he was cumming inside Dean, and it was no surprise he was imaging how wonderful it would feel to slide his dick inside Dean alongside Roman’s, making the tight heat even tighter and more delicious for both men.


End file.
